Increases in reports of recovered memories of child sexual abuse have sparked significant debate about veracity of such memories, the mechanisms called repression, and use of potentially suggestive memory recovery techniques. Some argue that repression is a common developmental consequence of childhood trauma, while others contend it is not. Researchers have found that a significant minority of adult victims report experiencing forgetting of their abuse. However, the exact nature of this forgetting is not well understood. The present study will explore: (a) adult victims' experiences of childhood trauma in the largest non-clinical sample surveyed to date; (b) how adult victims characterize their forgetting to better understand mechanisms that cause forgetting; (c) trauma types and characteristics associated with forgetting; (d) relations between childhood trauma and use of avoidant coping styles; and (e) the role of individual factors in moderating the relations between trauma severity and forgetting. This study is responsive to the Child/Adolescent Developmental Psychopathology Division's goals to support research that explores: (a) origins of childhood psychopathology; (b) factors that affect vulnerability and resiliency to psychopathology; (c) processes underlying adaptive/maladaptive outcomes in populations at risk for psychopathology; and (d) implications of developmental processes for effective interventions for childhood trauma victims. Participants will complete a number of individual differences measures and a personal history survey assessing their experiences of childhood trauma. It is predicted that: (a) temporary forgetting will not be unique to sexual abuse; (b) use of avoidant coping styles will be associated with experiences of childhood trauma; and (c) use of these coping styles in conjunction with trauma severity will explain forgetting. Findings will have important implications for understanding developmental psychopathology in childhood trauma victims.